


Divine Misery

by oreamilkshake



Category: Seduce the villain's father
Genre: Angst, Angst?, F/M, Grieving Erudian, I like hurting him why?, Insane? Erudian, Major character death - Freeform, Necrophilia, Necrophiliac! Eru, Songfic, for the sake of 300 ffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreamilkshake/pseuds/oreamilkshake
Summary: What if… when Raulus sent her back in time… she actually disappeared or died in the tragedy world and Erudian went mad?Just because Yerenica left, that doesn't mean the world disappears with her.A continuation of Divine Tragedy by iceprinceholmes
Relationships: Yereninovica Lebovny/Erudian Belgoat
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Divine Misery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iceprinceholmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceholmes/gifts).



> This work is a sequel of a sorts to iceprince and Yesh's Divine Tragedy
> 
> The story is kinda messy because... why not or something... and it's 4 AM lemme sleep
> 
> Heavily inspired by Forever by Lewis Capaldi (I think all my angsts are inspired by this dood)

**_Nobody said that it would last forever  
That doesn't mean we didn't try to get there  
I never said that we would die together  
That doesn't mean it was a lie_ **

**_-Forever, Lewis Capaldi_ **

**_══════════════════_ **

**_You are my happiness._ **

**══════════════════**

‘I’m sorry.’ A whisper and ruby eyes opened, tired and broken. But he would recognize that voice everywhere.

“Yeni?” he croaked out and looked beside his bed, finding no one but a cold and empty spot. Erudian sighed and pushed himself to sit, looking down at his lap with an empty gaze. He let out a sardonic smile for himself.

“Why bother? She’s not here.”

══════════════════

It has been a month and a week since the tragedy that rendered the Princess of Lebovny paralyzed.

It has been a week since the Emperor of Belgoat came back with a broken heart.

And it has been hell for Erudian Belgoat who walked like a dying man.

Everyone could see it like it was bright as day. The man only continued living because nothing had killed him yet. The man only continued living because on the other side of the border of his empire, someone would mourn for him and cry for him and he didn’t want that.

Each and every day, Erudian felt like his soul was slowly disappearing. And how could it not? His lifeline never wanted to see him again. And pushed him away.

Like what he did to her.

“Your Majesty?” Perrik’s voice pulled Erudian from his melancholic trance and he glanced at his aide blankly. “What should we do with the Tower?” the red haired man asked slowly and Erudian wanted to… wanted to… **_cry._**

Everyone around him has been on the edge and of course, he knew why. They see him as a broken man who had lost everything despite having everything a man could every dream of.

He continued staring at Perrik pointlessly. The poor knight began uncomfortable with the soulless eyes of his emperor directed at hin. “Your Majesty?”

“… What’s the point?”

“Pardon?”

“…” Erudian didn’t repeat his words and just looked outside his window. Looked at the too-bright gardens outside and the empty palace at the distance. “… What is the point… really…”

_What’s the point when she’s not with me?_

“Burn it to the ground.” Erudian muttered underneath his breath and left the study, Perrik astounded from his decision.

══════════════════

_Pink roses for pink hair._

Erudian caressed the soft petals of the flowers standing before him, mocking him of something he has but also of something he doesn’t. Perrik was behind him once more and Erudian has the feeling that the man thinks of himself more of a guardian now than an aide. He wanted to snap at him for such thoughts but Erudian didn’t have the energy so he let him be.

“How pretty.” He picked up a random rose and held it to his lips.

“Y-Your Majesty…”

Erudian slightly turned his head to listen to Perrik but not removing his attention on the pretty pink rose that reminded him of his love.

“Y-Your b-bleeding, Sire.”

Erudian blinked slowly and looked down at his hand which held the rose. Right, he was bleeding.

The thorns had scratched and wounded his palms but Erudian, he didn’t feel the pain. Erudian looked back to his rose.

“You even have her bite.” He murmured to it. “Fascinating.”

“Your Majesty?”

“Perrik,” he looked at the gardens surrounding the main palace and the Bellyugung Palace. “Have the gardeners plant more.”

“More?”

“Pink roses.”

“Ah.” His aide halted behind him before responding. “Yes, Your Majesty.”

Erudian nodded and continued on walking, not minding his bleeding and numb hand which still held the rose to his lips and nose. He could almost smell her. Vanilla and roses. Even when she wasn’t with him physically, she will always be in his heart and Erudian will wake every day for her.

He closed his eyes as he made his way to Bellyugung Palace, wanting to go to her room where her scent remained.

_Peace. Serenity. My Yeni._

**“A letter from Lebovny!”**

_Chaos._

Erudian turned swiftly, hoping for pink hair and blue eyes. But instead, what his red-violet eyes saw was a dishevelled soldier from Lebovny carrying white banner of peace, in his hand, a single letter.

He didn’t move as he continued to stare at the poor knight who was clearly exhausted from his long journey. The knight took a deep breath and straightened when he saw Erudian staring at him, unaware of the beast inside Erudian wanting to scream at the man to either say what he needed to say or just give him the letter.

_A letter? A letter. She sent me a letter. A letter for me. A letter of love---_

“I bring news from Lebovny.” The man gulped. “Princess Yereninovica has passed away.”

_A letter of death._

Everything was a blur after then. He didn’t remember anything aside from his hands reaching out and grabbing the man. It was only until then when he woke up in his bed did Perrik told him of how he lost control, screaming and shouting at the fallen man to stop lying, to be sent to dungeons, to be executed.

All of which Perrik didn’t do but still, Erudian had wished he had.

“My Yeni.” He croaked out to the knight and to the Iven couple who were glancing at him worriedly by the end of his bed. “She’s alive. I know it.”

“Your Majesty-“

“That man…” he breathed out, and it felt like everything he released a breath, a part of his soul left with it. “That man was lying. Yeni isn’t dead. She’s in Lebovny. She’s in her palace. She’s in our room. She’s in our bed. She’s alive. She’s alive. She’s alive.”

Erudian pushed the knight away as he stood and made his way to the stables. “She’s alive.” He muttered clenching his bandaged hands which now showed fresh blood. “She’s alive. My Yeni’s alive.”

“Your Majesty, please.” _Clarice._

Erudian glanced behind him as he was now standing by the doors which would lead him to the northern area where the stables were.

“W-Why don’t you rest for a while? I’m sure you’re tired.” The woman suggested nervously, her hands trembling when she tried to reach out for him gently.

“…”

“… She’s dead.”

Red-violet eyes went to the side like lightning. Count Iven stood at his wife’s side with an apprehensive yet determined look.

“Dear!” his wife hissed beside him but the man, for the first time, ignored his wife’s warnings.

“Her Highness passed away a day after you left. They say it was from the mana and the divinity fighting in her body but some say it was like she just gave up. Your Majesty, please-“

The man stopped speaking when he was lunged to the marble floors of the palace, Erudian grabbing the collar of his clothes as he shouted and snarled at the man.

“I said **she’s not dead! She’s fine! She’s alive. How many times do I have to say that?!** ”

“Your Majesty!” Perrik grabbed him by the waist and pulled him off the startled count.

Erudian pushed himself away from the panting knight and glared furiously at the trio before him. He clenched his teeth the worried, scared, and pitiful looks they gave him. Snarling, he barked an order.

“Gather the troops we’re leaving for Lebovny.”

“But Your Majesty-!”

“ **SHE’S NOT DEAD.** ” He turned on them as he made his way back the stairs, ready to prepare for another trip. “ **SHE’S NOT.** ”

══════════════════

“Y-You’re a-are n-not-not permit-permitted t-to e-enter Lebovn-ny terr-territory, Y-Your Ma-majesty.”

Erudian stared at the trembling ambassador before him, anger boiling his divine blood as his eyes turned into a brighter red.

“And exactly _what_ ,” he spat, worsening the quiver of the poor man, “do you mean I am not permitted to enter?”

The Lebovnyan noble shifted uncomfortably in his shoes, the knights of Lebovny behind him uneasy with the sight of the neighbouring emperor showing his anger. They all knew the reason why the Belgoatian Emperor rushed to their borders.

It was for their princess. Their princess who died weeks ago.

But with the anger and grief of the king towards the emperor, he refused to tell him. It was only with the pity and mercy that their queen and remaining princess had that they secretly sent a knight to the Imperial Palace of Belgoat with the devastating news, knowing that the man would be equally heartbroken, perhaps even more so than them.

“T-The Ki-King of Lebov-Lebovny ha-has b-barred y-you fro-from en-enter-tering hi-his terri-territory… Yo-Your Majes-Majesty…” the old man finished with a gulp and Erudian sneered at him.

He unsheathed his sword drawing surprised sounds from every men in the vicinity who removed their own swords from their scabbards, ready to act.

**_“Move. Or I’ll make you.”_ **

The next hour was a blue for those who fought. Screams permeated the air as blood was spilled on the borders of Lebovny and Belgoat. Blood for an act of love and grief. Yet with all this anger released, Erudian felt empty still.

And he wished it remained empty as he gazed down at the glass coffin before him.

Pure, unadulterated agony tore through his every being as he clutched at the glass barring him from touching his beloved princess, his empress, his goddess. His Yerenica. His Yeni.

Erudian could barely hear the shouts of anger from the King of Lebovny, the screams of the Queen for her husband to stop and the Princess’s endless crying. A tumultuous noise was ringing in his ear and he clawed at the glass.

“Yeni, Yeni, please don’t go. Don’t leave me. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” His voice trembled as he once more ignored the blood coming from his palms as he continued to scratch the fragile surface. “Don’t go. Don’t go. Don’t leave me. Don’t leave me.”

“Y-Your Majesty!”

“No, no, no, Yeni.” Erudian continued scratching and the more his hands were barricaded from touching his beloved princess, the more the storm inside him grew and grew.

He raised his fist and broke through the glass and silence pervaded the room. Silence except for the sound of glass breaking as it fell to the floor, to the bed, and to his Yeni. Erudian glowered at the small shards who dared to touch his Yeni and shoved them aside, taking care not to scratch his princess.

Erudian took the cold body in his arms, wrapping it in his divinity and turned.

“W-Wait! Where-“

He ignored the voices and continued walking. He manoeuvred the pink hair to land on his shoulder and Erudian pressed his lips to the cool forehead.

“We’re going home, my love. Didn’t I say I’d do what is right for us?” he whispered against her temple, ignoring the uproar behind him as he cradled his love, his only love in his arms once more.

══════════════════

Lebovny was conquered. The King imprisoned. The Queen confined to her wing. The Princess sent to her husband’s estate. The people spoke of the darkness surrounding the country ever since their young princess died, leaving her devastated lover-

“ _-who went insane-_ “ said a whisper in the streets of Brashard.

Felix glanced at his emperor uneasily.

His emperor was in the master bedroom of Bellyugung Palace, the room that the princess used during her stay.

_And uses in her return._

The princess laid on the white bed surrounded by pink roses as the emperor placed a new diamond and silver crown upon her head, a smile on his face as he continued to gaze at the dead- Felix gulped- sleeping… sleeping princess. His emperor never liked the term.

If it wasn’t for the divinity continuously coming from the emperor to the princess’s body, it would have decayed. Until now, three months after her death, she looked like she had just passed from her sleep. Pale and cold.

She never did smell or reek of death. She was bathed in the finest perfumes of rose and vanilla. Perfumes she had used

“I hope you like your new crown, my love.” His emperor caressed the frozen cheek. “I had it made for you, my empress.”

Felix looked away. The real empress was in the master bedroom, waiting for her husband.

The emperor was attacked by the nobles and even the priests of the Temple of Raulus with his action and decisions. He didn’t respond to them, he just went with it. When one of the elderly nobles demanded he marry and sire an heir, the emperor threw the man in the dungeons.

It was only with the Countess of House Iven did the emperor calm down. She was now the only one besides Perrik that the silver-haired monarch listened to. But Perrik knew deep down, she too was in grief of the princess. She had formed a bond with the young guest of Belgoat and Perrik didn’t know how to feel that the only one who was helping him… might be a bit like… the emperor himself

Eventually, the emperor did agree to marry. But with conditions. Very harsh conditions in return.

“I need to make a son for us, my love.” The emperor whispered to the eternal sleeping princess. “A son so that they’ll stop bothering you. I don’t want you to leave me again.” He raised the princess’s and placed a soft kiss. “I’ll take your ring back, I promise. It was never to be placed on her dirty finger anyway.”

Perrik was uncomfortable with how his emperor spoke of his new wife. No matter how bizarre the situation was, the Lady Birezen was now Empress of Belgoat and Mother of the Empire.

_In name only…_ Perrik reminded himself. Unofficially, the title was held by the only person lying still in the room, never moving once by herself.

“I’ll be back later tonight, my Yeni.” The emperor stood with a soft smile on his face.

And when he turned to face Perrik, the smile dropped into a blank stare. They quietly left the room and once Perrik had closed the door behind him, he heard the icy voice of his master.

“The whore?”

Perrik flinched.

“In the bedroom.”

The emperor said nothing as they made their way to his sleeping chambers. Perrik stood by the door outside the room to guard, not hearing anything from the inside. He said nothing as well when the emperor came out minutes later, uncluttered and neat. Unalike for a man who had just lain with a woman.

Perrik looked down at his emperor’s hands and was unsurprised with the sight of the empress’s wedding ring. It was only with the small opening in the door did Perrik hear the small sniffles inside the room. A stare from his master made Perrik continue with his silence.

All of a sudden, those eyes turned soft and the red-haired knight knew what his monarch was going to say.

“Let’s go return this to Yeni, shall we?”

“…. Yes, Your Majesty.”

══════════════════

“Look at him, Yeni.” Erudian smiled as he cradled his son in front of his beloved who continued to sleep. “It’s our son, our little Deckard.” He kissed the small forehead of their child.

“I always wondered who Deckard was, I didn’t like how you kept saying the name of other men in front of me when you didn’t even say my name.” his mouth twisted in anger before he softened, remembering he was with his darling and their son. “But your sister wrote to me that you once mentioned dreaming of a child named Deckard.”

He sat beside his laying Yeni and presented their son to her. Erudian’s smiled. Their family was now complete and he stroked his son’s cheek softly with a finger. “Look, Deckard, it’s Mother.” He whispered to his newly born son. “Mother’s sleeping so we shouldn’t make any sounds, understand?”

Erudian nuzzled his nose to his son’s forehead. “What shall I give your mother for your birth, Deckard?” he smiled darkly. “What about Azekien? It seems fitting, does it not? A mana-filled land that she can never step on but can own.” His red-violet eyes went to his beloved who continued on with her slumber.

His Yerenica still looked beautiful despite sleeping for a year now. And she will continue to remain in such a state. Erudian smiled.

“Yes, what about Azekien for you, my love?”

══════════════════

**_“It hurts!”_ **

A scream.

**_“I can’t feel my legs. I can’t feel my legs!”_ **

══════════════════

Erudian jumped from his bed, glancing at his surroundings, his breathing harsh. _No._ He rushed out of his bed and went to the bedroom next to his where his princess lay.

“Yeni!” he screamed and grabbed her, embracing her and rubbing her back as he rocked them back and forth to comfort her. “Hush, now, Yeni. It’s alright. It’s alright.” He kissed her forehead as her hair touched his hand. “I’m sorry. I won’t do it again. Please forgive me.” he cried and cried, clutching her to his chest.

Erudian could still remember one of the times he was in this position. The first time he felt the devastation of death coursing through him when he had seen his lovely princess being dragged by one of that wench’s helpers.

He felt as if he was dead and soulless, as if every breathe he took a part of his soul left his nose and mouth. His grip on his beloved Yerenica tightened as he remembered how it felt like the world has fallen all around him. Still, his eyes never strayed from his Yeni, his Yeni who was cold in his arms while behind him, flames conjured from his divinity burnt. Divinity that didn’t save her back then.

_And didn’t save her now. She’s paralyzed because of it._

_Because of his divinity she was dea-_

“No, no. no.” Erudian rubbed his cheek to her hair. “No, no, no.”

══════════════════

Deckard, who was eleven, was old enough to understand what was going on. Smart enough as well, or that’s what his grandfather keeps telling him.

Deckard stared at his ‘mother’ who was laying on the bed while his father stood behind him, clutching his shoulder with a soft grip.

“I think Mother is tired lately.”

_It’s you who has been tired, Father._

He wasn’t blind nor deaf to the stories and whispers surrounding his father. His grandfather advised him to listen with an open mind and heart and look at the situation through the eyes of his father. Deckard understood, but at the same time he still didn’t.

Still, he knew how to placate his grieving father.

“She’s still beautiful, Father.” He comforted the upset-looking man. “Don’t worry. She’s fine.”

“Yes, she’s fine.” His father whispered back to him as he left his side and went to sit beside his… mother. “She’s always fine. She’s alive. Mother is fine, Deckard.”

_She’s… not really my mother._ Deckard just hummed in agreement.

Deckard has heard about what happened to his mother. She died in childbirth for him. But he had heard whispers from the maids of what truly caused her death.

_‘Bleeding. The midwife let her bleed. She didn’t do anything while the Empress bled to death.’_

_‘Poison. The Emperor poisoned the Empress.’_

Deckard never had any contact with his birth mother’s family. Last he heard, his grandfather was sent to the dungeons and was never heard from again. His aunt who was married was banished to the countryside.

The only family he had was his father, his ‘mother’, Uncle Diego who was his other father figure, Uncle Perrik who always taught him how to be a prince, Aunt Clarice and Uncle Iven who always watched over and took care of him when his father couldn’t, Aunt Tezy who visited with her constant grieving look, and his cousin Brisney who comforted him… for some reason.

Deckard understood… but at the same time, he didn’t.

══════════════════

“Deckard.”

Deckard groaned and shifted his position.

“Deckard, wake up.”

He scrunched in his sleep at the voice. _Uncle Diego?_ His eyes fluttered open slowly and he was greeted by tired and dazed yellow eyes. Deckard groaned as he lifted his upper body, his elbows supporting him.

“Uncle Diego?” he croaked out, his red-violet eyes still adjusting to the low light of the moon entering his room. “What’s wrong?” he asked but his uncle just gestured for him to stand. “Uncle?”

“Please, Deckard.” His uncle sighed and Deckard could hear the hurt behind it. Deckard knew of the tone.

_Father has it all the time despite…_ He shook his head as he grabbed the night robe beside his bed and followed his uncle… to Bellyugung Palace?

Deckard blinked but didn’t question, still his mind wondered. _Is Father having another episode? Did someone barge in? That’s impossible. We should summon Aunt Clarice…_ his thoughts trailed off at the sight of his Uncle Perrik standing outside his ‘mother’s’ room.

His knightly uncle gave him a sad smile as he knelt before him, much to Deckard’s shock and confusion.

“Long Live the Emperor of Belgoat.” The older man said lowly and Deckard felt his blood go cold.

_What?_ His eyes went to the door and he rushed to open it, greeted by a sight he has never seen.

His father was sleeping beside his mother, arms wrapped around her. His father had a contented look on his face as he laud beside the crowned and dressed skeleton on the bed.

Deckard approached them slowly, taking in the sight.

With the death of his father, the divinity that was on his mother’s body left with him and the body was now what it was after years of being kept by divinity. However, it smelled of roses and vanilla. The smell that covered the Bellyugung Palace for twelve years.

Deckard continued to stare, the eyes of his uncles somehow disappeared as he stared at the dead- _no…_ sleeping couple before him covered by pink rose petals.

**[Don’t worry. I’m here with you.]**

_I know._ He continued to look. _I just feel happy._

**[Happy?]**

_Father suffered all these years. You know that._ Deckard raised a hand and laid it on his father’s cool head. _At least he’s free now._

_At least he’s happy now. Truly happy._

_══════════════════_

**_You are my happiness._ **

══════════════════

**_They'll never take those long summer days_   
_When love was untamed_   
_Two burning hearts are dared to break, remember_   
_Nobody said that it would last forever_ **

**_-Forever, Lewis Capaldi_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Low key upset with how Chap 37 didn't show Eru POV of the proposal.


End file.
